This invention relates to methods of and apparatus for laser-assisted therapy including photodynamic therapy.
Photodynamic therapy (PDT) with laser is being regarded as an effective method for treatment of cancer and other disorders. As with antibiotherapy, tumor cultures are initiated in laboratories and tested for sensitivity to various sensitizing agents and various laser wavelengths before the method is applied clinically. Currently known examples of sensitizing compound include dihematoporphyrin-ether activated at wavelength of 630 nm, benzo-porphyrin derivative activated at wavelength of 690 nm and tin [4]etiopurpurin dichloride (SnET2 purpurin) activated at wavelength of 660-670 nm. Many other sensitizing agents and new laser wavelengths are likely to be developed. At the present time, argon-pumped dye lasers, copper-pumped dye lasers, gold lasers, excimer-pumped dye lasers or the like are used but lasers of these types are not reliable, versatile or convenient in providing a laser beam of desired power and wavelength for the aforementioned medical applications.